


Letters From an Old Friend

by bloodredcherries



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Schafer starts up a correspondence in letters with her ex-boyfriend Richard Spier when she hears about his wife's illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From an Old Friend

_Sharon Porter Schafer_

 

_ Dearest Richie, _

_ I suppose it isn't often that I write to you, at least not nowadays, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am to hear about your wife. I know that you love Alma a great deal, Richie, and I wanted to let you know that Jack and I will be praying for her recovery. _

_ You may ask how I came to find out about this, and I must admit that Miyoshi and I are not entirely certain that I am supposed to know about your wife's illness, but you must understand: I made her tell me. Mrs. Yamamoto mentioned it to her. _

_ I am truly sorry that it took this news to cause me to write, but you remember how absentminded I am, Richie, and honestly keeping in touch with people has never really been one of my strong suits. I remember meeting your wife when Jack and I were in town for Miyoshi's wedding, and I must say, Richie, she's wonderful. _

_ What can I say? Nothing I can come up with will help ease your collective burden, I'd be a fool to think it would. Cancer is just awful. No one our age should get it, and no one our age should ever, well... _

_ I can't bear to say it. _

_ How is your daughter? Miyoshi says that she's getting big. She's a few months younger than Dawnie. I got those pictures you sent me, and I swear I sent some back, but in any case I'll send you some more with this letter. Perhaps they'll be somewhat successful in cheering you up? Though I doubt it, but I suppose I can try. _

_ Oh, Richie, I wish I had known that your wife was sick sooner. I could have visited-I would have even cleaned, Richie. (You're probably shaking your head in disbelief at the thought of me cleaning, I know you are, but I would have!) _

_ Anyways, Richie, I have to go, but I hope you'll write me back soon. If you don't, I understand. _

_ Really. _

_ I promise. _

_ Always, _

_ Sharon _

 

_Richard Charles Spier_

 

_ Dear Sharon, _

_ Nothing touched me more than receiving your letter. It was quite sweet of you to write, especially since I'm certain you're so busy. Where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday you were the cheer captain and I was your doting boyfriend and yet here we are: you out in California with your husband and daughter and me here in Stoneybrook with my wife and daughter. _

_ I admit, things could be better, but the doctors have hope that Alma may be able to come home soon. I don't know why Edie and Rioko don't seem to be as happy as I am (don't you think that she's getting better?) but I'm assuming they have a healthy disbelief in our medical system. Mary Anne misses her mother, as do I, but Mrs. Yamamoto enjoys watching her and Rioko's daughters, Claudia and Janine, while I work and visit Alma at the hospital. I do hope she comes home soon. _

_ Thank you for the pictures. I have enclosed some of our family, before all this happened, and some of Mary Anne that are more recent. Alma enjoyed looking at yours. She hopes the girls become friends someday. I hope that's possible. _

_ Do you enjoy California? I've always wanted to visit there. Perhaps someday. _

_ There isn't a need for you to apologize, Sharon. I can't accept your offers of help, anyways. You're very kind. _

_ I'm sorry this letter is so brief. I hope to hear from you again soon. _

_ Yours, _

_ Richie _

 

_Sharon Porter Schafer_

 

_ Dearest Richie, _

_ I really don't know quite what to say in response to your letter. Not the bit about the good old days, back in Stoneybrook, but the bit about your wife. I don't think that this is really what you want to hear, and it really breaks my heart to tell you this, but is it possible that Alma-- _

_ Never mind, Richie, I can't say it. I'm sure that Edie and Rioko are simply being overly cautious. That's it. _

_ Are you positively positive you don't want me coming to visit? I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind, especially since your wife is ill. _

_ It's good to have these pictures you sent. Mary Anne is rather adorable. She looks like both of you. _

_ ' Accepting the absurdity of everything around us is one step, a necessary experience: it should not become a dead end. It arouses a revolt that can become fruitful.' _

_ Always, _

_ Sharon _

 

_ Richard Spier _

 

_ Sharon, _

_ Alma seems to be getting worse. I thought that the change of scenery from hospital to home would improve her, but it's only made her weaker. Her treatments have stopped, which one optimistically could refer to as a good sign, but I cannot. What if what you nearly said was right? What if she isn't going to get better? What will I do? _

_ Tempting though your offer is, Alma's parents have come up. I suspect it would be...awkward, to say the least. I will be forever grateful to you for your offer. _

_ Please keep writing to me, Sharon. It helps. A lot. (More than you could ever know.) _

_ I do miss you, Sharon. You're a dear friend to me, no matter how far away you live. _

_ Alma says hello. _

_ Oh, my old buddy Camus. (It's rather unfortunate that when Miyoshi read your letter (did you know it's Peaches, now) she was of the opinion you'd been the creator of that particular quote.) You remembered. _

_ “Fate is not in man but around him.” _

_ Richie _

 

_Sharon Porter Schafer_

 

_ Oh Richie! It's true, isn't it? She isn't going to get better, is she? I'm so sorry! People our age aren't supposed to die! They aren't! It just isn't fair. I wish that you'd let me come help! I'd lie to them! Say I was a colleague! Jack's a lawyer, I could figure out how to fake it! _

 

_ Rioko says that she'll call me when something happens, Richie. I promise Jack and I will come. I promise. Tell Alma I said hello. Tell her that Jack and I say hello. Oh my god, Richie, I'm actually crying! _

 

_ Sorry, Richard, Sharon couldn't finish the letter. Enclosed is a gift card to the A&P. (She told me you have one in Stoneybrook). Sorry about your wife. -Jack _

 

_ Please call me if you need anything, Richie. Rioko has my number. _

 

“ _ In the depth of winter I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer.”  -Sharon _

 

_ Richard Spier _

 

_Dear Sharon,_

_By the time you read this letter, we will have seen each other at Alma's services. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I truly appreciated your extension of friendship to me and Alma during this terrible time. Thank you._

_You always took the time to write me back, and I appreciated it. Even though you didn't have to, you still did it._

_Do you think it would be possible for us to keep in touch? I'd like that, but I would understand if you didn't feel the same way. I don't know what I'm going to do. Alma's parents are insistent on taking Mary Anne with them to Iowa-I don't know why. They think it will help. I sure will miss her._

_Everyone I love gets taken away from me. Everyone. I ought to just get used to it, I suppose._

_“Real generosity toward the future lies in giving all in the present.”_

_Always,_

_Richie_

 

_ Sharon Porter Schafer _

 

_ Dearest, Dearest Richie, _

 

_ Of course I'll keep writing to you, Richie. There's no need for you to assume that I'll stop, I mean, we are friends, after all. It was bittersweet seeing you in Stoneybrook this time, considering the circumstances, but I never would have not gone. I care about you, Richie. In a different time, in a different place, we'd have made it. I know it. (Not that that helps you right now, while you're in mourning, but it sounded better in my head.) _

 

_ Oh, Richie, you poor thing. Mary Anne will come back, that goodbye isn't for forever. And I think Alma will always be with you, no matter what happens. As for me, part of us will always be that head cheerleader and her doting boyfriend, Richie, and you know that. I promise, it will get better. You just need time. _

 

_ (So I can successfully provide grief counseling over a series of letters yet can't remember where my keys are half the time. I don't get me, Richie.) _

 

_ I do look forward to your next letter, Richie. I really do. _

 

“ _Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.”_

 

_ I will always love you, _

 

_ Sharon _


End file.
